


The Other Wicked Game

by MarianMyles



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: The Last Court
Genre: Canon Relationships, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Interracial Relationship, Lesbian Sex, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Power Imbalance, Tickling, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 23:06:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3186671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarianMyles/pseuds/MarianMyles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The empress of Orlais, Celene and her handmaiden, spymaster and elven lover Briala spend the night together in the royal chambers after a small time apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Other Wicked Game

**Author's Note:**

> Mind you, this couple is canonically pretty angsty and controversial. I ignored some canon elements of their relationship and made it into a more fluffy relationship. I hope because that was my plan. So it's kind of like Celene x Briala in a happier AU. It just sort of happened.

Her face ached beneath the ornate, silver mask she wore for the evening's ball as she briskly walked towards her chambers even after nearly twenty years on throne. Celene had the same facial expression frozen onto her face all night, and much of the day. As she entered her chambers, she let her face drop into a relaxed state and removed her own mask, tossing it onto one of the tables she used for her studies. Still wearing her rich maroon colored gown she slumped into a plush chair. The empress usually had her servants help her out of her clothes in the evening, bathe her, make her tea, and get herself prepared for bed but tonight she had dismissed them. She had a mind to be alone tonight aside from her Elven lover, spymaster, and handmaiden, Briala. She slid the matching silver comb from her hair and shook her head, letting her long blonde hair fall down her shoulders.

From behind the mirror, a hidden passageway, the tanned elf materialized and swiftly walked over to her lover. "You might have told me if you were waiting for me to undress you, Your Radiance." Celene smiled up at the elf, and reached out to give Briala's arm an affectionate squeeze. "I would have no one else undress me, Bria, if it were not for.. That would breed suspicion and.." Her voice trailed away and she seemed to be looking distantly out into the horizon but her actual view was but the Elven woman in front of her and the royal chamber's walls. Her gaze snapped back up to Briala, making eye contact once more. She stood up abruptly, as if she were about to start pacing. A habit, she definitely could not be seeing in public while the grand Game was being played and observed by all of Orlais and possibly agents from Ferelden and other nations in Thedas. Always watching the empress and her Orlesian empire.

"I cannot afford to have even one more thing used against me in this wicked Game, Bria. I couldn't stand it." Briala cupped her cheeks and silenced her as she pressed her lips together. Celene's arms wrapped around her tightly. She took a deep breath, taking in the sweet, earthy scent of her lover. "I have missed you so, Bria. So so much," She rasped between the kisses she dropped along the elf's jawline and down her neck to her collar bone.

"I know, Mistress. And I, you." The spymaster sighed and slipped one of her hands behind Celene and down into the gown. Briala usually stayed close to her empress but sometimes it was necessary that she was off helping her own people despite having lived in the castle with Celene since she was a girl. At times, Celene herself would have her working through the crowds in the slums or other areas of the capital that she could walk among them freely gathering information to give Celene any advantage possible for a particular play.

Celene's breath hitched, "Bria, help me out of my gown before I cannot stand it any longer. I would have you touch me, see me properly..” She turned her back to the elf, whom started unraveling the intricate lacing down her posterior. Her hands fumbled a little as she undid the lacing, the energy buzzing within her not wanting to want for the proper outlet. Celene adjusted her limbs around the dress as Briala pulled it away from her slender, pale body. Underneath the dress she was wearing naught but thin, low-cut satin slip that came just to just above her knees. "Thank you, my love. It will do just to hang across the chair for tonight." With that, the empress pressed her body flush against the Elven woman and swaying her hips with her hands clasped behind her lover's lower back.

Briala smiled, her face side by side with Celene's, "What have I done to be so lucky as to earn the right to dance with the empress of all Orlais, Your Radiance?" Celene snorted, "Oh Bria, don't be so silly. Simply stated.. I love you." She kissed Briala deeper now and whispered next to one of her lover's sharp ears, "I think we can have a little more fun doing another dance, don't you, rabbit?" Her hands dropped to her lover's front between them and quickly undid her belt. Briala's dark cheeks flushed, and started to help her empress in removing her apparel, pulling her top over her head. Only her thin small clothes remained on the elf's small but muscled body.

Their tongues slid in and out of each other's mouths and across one another's lips, desperately making contact. Celene was closing in on the spymaster, goading her closer and closer to the bed. She attempted to pin the elf down onto the bed but the elf resisted her advances and slid out from beneath. "I do not think so, Your Radiance. You know in Orlais, the empress always comes first." Briala grinned mischieviously and nodded as Celene slid back onto the bed. "You know you do not have to do this every time, my love." Celene always made sure this was known but did not press the issue.

Briala's smile dropped from her face and her large, dark eyes widened, feigning surprise at the empress' comment. "I do not? Why have you not informed me sooner?" She crawled on top of the empress, most of her weight meeting the woman beneath her thighs. "Do you not like it when I pleasure you, Mistress?" She ran one hand along the outside her lover's thigh. Celene remained back against the mattress of her generously sized bed. Slightly squirming to the elf's touch. "Shall I stop?" Briala's dark gaze met her's and she could see their needs were matched. The empress shook her head, surrendering.

"Oh, Bria, please touch me. Please, my love." Celene whispered up to her with a whimper accompanying her voice. Briala knew just what her empress needed and she was prepared to indulge her over and over. Anything she asked, Briala would obey. Celene reached up and stroking the elf's cheek lovingly. They drank in the sight of each other that night. Briala went back to teasing her lover with a feathery touch along her thighs and back up her stomach. Never venturing too close to her center at the apex of her thighs. Yet. She never dreamed as a little girl the empress of Orlais would ever be begging her for anything. Let alone for something so precious. Celene's hands remained on top of Briala's thighs, lightly stroking along the sides.

While Celene spent most of her time in public with the same polite smile frozen into place beneath her half-mask she did not bother hiding any reactive expressions from her lover. She could not. The corners of her lips twisted up ever so slightly and her head tilted back. She let out a short chuckle, "Bria", she groaned. Her Elven lover's soft touch worked up to her chest, kneading her breasts and toying with her nipples through the fabric of her slip. Celene's hips rose and fell as she tried to gain purchase and relieve some of the throbbing between her thighs.

"You torture me so, my love. Please, I need you" she whimpered again, writhing against the woman on top of her. Briala knew she could not keep her mistress waiting much longer. She leaned down and pressed a hot kiss against the empress' lips, their tongues dancing together once more. Celene strained up to meet her again for another kiss when Briala leaned back and away from her. The human nibbled at her bottom lip as she sucked it between her lips. Briala sighed happily, noting the building ache between her legs that was harder to ignore now. She decided it was time to give her empress relief.

She began against teasing her touch up her thighs, closer still. Celene gasped, "Yes, Bria". She bit back a whimper and her breath hitched as the spymaster's hand finally cupped her between the thighs applying just enough pressure and friction to ease the ache there. She felt the wet heat against her palm and her own need throbbed between her legs, almost startling her. Celene's moans grew louder, rocking her hips against the elf's hand. Their lips met again, crashing together, with heaving breaths.

"More," Celene pleaded, desperately into her lover's ear. Briala obliged almost immediately and slid her fingers through the empress' hot, slick, swollen folds. She thrust two fingers within her clinging walls and the empress cried out again, her head tossed back against the pillow, her eyes pressed closed. Her pale cheeks, flushed pink now. A beautiful sight, Briala thought. She was happy to be able to get to see her empress' reactions as opposed to most of the nation of Orlais. They simply saw her mask and a variation of the same expression plastered underneath. Briala thrust her fingers in and out, working her lover to the brink. She began sliding her thumb over the empress' clit in circles, slowly at first. Her lover clung on to her shoulders and dug her nails in a little too hard. Briala could not tell if she felt pain or pleasure, perhaps a mixture of both for now. Celene was close now, already after her the elf's torturous teasing. The spymaster curled her fingers vigorously inside the empress now and worked her clit with her thumb. The heat of Celene's core began to spread throughout her body and seemed to burst, spreading faster. She cried out her lover's name, called to the maker and Andraste herself. The elf smiled, such company to be included within. The empress reached down, gently gripping her spymaster's wrist with her hand and bringing it up to her lips. She sucked in her glistening fingers one by one, cleaning herself off of them and releasing them with a pop. Briala felt her cheeks burning, watching her lover intently.

Finally catching her breath, the human eyed the elf's face with her hooded eyes. "Thank you, my love. You always know what I need." She reached up and stroked her lover's cheek fondly, sitting up as she wrapped her arms around Briala in a tight embrace. Her breathing back to normal now. "I do not know what would be left of me if I did not have you, rabbit." Briala hadn't always been fond of the nickname "rabbit" but from her mistress she knew it was exclusively a term of endearment and meant no ill-will by it, unlike the commonly used Elven insult "knife-ear".

"Now.. You must know I cannot let your behavior go without consequence." The elf tilted her head, a smile pulling at the corner of her lips. "But mistress, I did nothi---", she was cut off by Celene as she pinned the elf down to the bed. "Ah, ah. You know what you did." The spymaster's hands crept up the empress' thighs gripping on to her hips tightly, wiggling against her, trying to gain purchase to ease the tugging between her thighs.

The blonde woman threaded her fingers between her lover's and raised them above her head against the bed. Leaning down she took the elf's mouth with her own, grinding her hips down against her lover's she leaned forward again. This time though, she was toying with something along the headboard. The next thing Briala knew Celene was binding her wrists with a strip of satin fabric used as a chamber robe’s belt. She tugged at her wrists and found the bindings secure but not too tight. “Mistress, you are learning.” She said as Celene slid her body back down over hers, once again making them face to face. “I had an excellent teacher..” The empress hummed her approval and leaned down to bite down gently on the brunette’s shoulder, sucking on the tanned skin before she concluded with a lick. With her arms bound above her head, she was helpless to her lover’s touch. She felt as if she were going to melt into the mattress.

The couple played this way before but Celene’s knotting was usually unintentionally forgiving and the elf was able to free her hands after a short time. The blonde woman crawled from the mattress, leaving Briala momentarily as her body felt as if it were tangled up in a ball of tension. The elf pressed her thighs together. Her brow knit together, trying to see what the empress was up to but the lamps aglow were too dim and her line of sight did not help either. The empress straddled her once more with a smirk playing at her lips. She trailed something soft down the elf’s thigh, making her skin prickle with goosebumps. Briala yelped as she trailed the object across her lower abdomen. Finally seeing what the object was, she chuckled. A decorative feather, of course. It was large, wispy and a dark purple in hue. “My, Your Radiance, you do play a Wicked Game. Such a cruel punishment for such a minor offense.” She managed to say as she stifled her laughter caused by the other woman’s teasing. The empress forcefully sighed and dropped the feather off the bed like it didn’t exist any longer. It floated down on to the floor. “I suppose you are right, my love.” She swooped down for another kiss on the lips before she slid down the slender, solid body of her lover.

The spymaster’s gaze met the empress’ and in that moment she reminded Briala of a fierce lion after it’s prey. Fitting, she thought, as Celene’s family crest depicted a lion against a royal purple field. Celene slid both her hands flat against Briala’s solid abdomen, still for a moment, before she hooked her fingers into the elf’s smallclothes and slid them down. Briala tried to stay quiet but she let out a small whimper of need. “There, there.” Celene said softly, “I will take care of you, my love.” The empress spread her spymaster’s thighs open a little wider, using her hands to gently press from between them. She kneeled between the spymaster’s legs and started to lean forwards to make contact.

Briala squirmed up to met the empress’ lips and Celene withdrew her reach. “Ah, you shall have to wait a little longer..”  Celene pushed her long hair over her shoulder, and nuzzled the inside of Briala’s left thigh then the right, alternating, licking, and kissing the flesh so very close to her center. Her hands slid up the elf’s abdomen and up under her thin undershirt to knead her smooth breasts. Celene seemed to shower everywhere but her sex with kisses. As the empress trailed back up towards her navel and up further, she whispered, in between gasps of both women, “Bria, you always smell .., mmm, delicious and you always taste even better.” She pressed a final kiss to her lover’s lips and slid back down her buttocks pressing back down against her heels folded under her. Celene chuckled in delight before gently biting the thin skin inside one of Briala’s thighs. Briala jerked at the binding material at her wrists and whimpered again. “You are so cruel, Mistress”. Celene smiled to herself.

Soon the empress looked up at her lover once more before she went to work, “You are so beautiful, my love.” Briala squirmed again, whimpering for her touch, no longer feeling she was able to form words to reply. Celene wet her lips with a slide of her tongue and bobbed her head down to meet the swollen, wet flesh between the elf’s legs. Briala gasp at first contact, her smooth tongue sliding through her folds. Pressing teasing kisses to her outer lips, the empress worked back up to suck on the elf’s hardened bundle of nerves. Her fingers toying with the elf’s mocha nipples as she lavished the elf’s clit with her tongue. Sucking it between her lips she began to flick her tongue over the sensitive bud. Briala’s hips lifted, rocking slightly against the empress’ mouth. The spymaster wished she could fist the empress’ pale locks like she usually was able to do when she escaped her restraints. The empress withdrew one hand from the elf’s chest and slid it up between her thighs, teasing her lover’s entrance with circling strokes. Celene continued to tongue the elf’s clit and tease her opening then slowly slid one finger into her lover and then a second. The spymaster cried out in pleasure, moaning, as she rocked her hips steadily. The empress stole a look up to her lover’s face. She was satisfied in seeing that her elven lover’s eyes were pressed shut and her eyebrows were raised slightly.

She began to curl her fingers within the clinging, slick walls of her lover’s center, earning her more satisfying gasps and whimpers. Still thrusting, she could feel the elf’s legs start to tense around her, her inner walls started to squeeze down on her fingers and knew she was close. She stroked her tongue up the length of her lover’s entrance above her inserted fingers and lashed on her clit once more. The pace of her fingers speeding up with the rhythm of Briala’s hips meeting her as she bucked against her. Her lover’s body tensed and a string of words, some english, some she could not herself understand, rolled off of the elf’s tongue. She eased her lover through the aftershocks of her orgasm and hummed in approval as she slid back up. The elf’s cheeks were flushed rosy pink. Celene smiled, and she quickly undid her lover’s wrists and draped the fabric back over the headboard. Immediately after being freed from her restraints the spymaster’s arms were wrapped around the empress’ slender body, tugging her closer.

“I love you, Empress of my Heart.” She said before their lips connected for a passionate kiss. She smiled into the kiss, tasting her own arousal in her lover's mouth. Briala nuzzled into Celene’s neck and their breathing finally evened out again. “And I love you too, rabbit.” The elf hummed with approval as the empress and the spymaster drifted to sleep in one another’s arms. 

****  
  



End file.
